


in a rush

by hyucklees



Series: hidden gems - rarepair drabbles to make your heart melt [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (hehe get it), Grinding, M/M, Marking, Sloppy Makeouts, its not porn but its kind of close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklees/pseuds/hyucklees
Summary: mark wants to make the most of their time together.





	in a rush

Mark listens patiently for the closing of the front door, muscles slightly tensed up until Doyoung shuts the door behind him on the way to the store. He scuttles to the end of his bed to grab his phone, pressing a contact and holding it up against his ear.

“Hello?” he hears through the walls of the dorm and through the receiver of the phone seconds later.

“Xuxi, be quiet,” Mark whispers into the phone, and he can almost picture Yukhei trying his best to look as inconspicuous as possible a few rooms over. “Come to my room, don’t make it obvious.”

Mark hangs up the phone, moving around the bed for a moment before finding a comfortable place to wait. Yukhei softly cracks open the door a few moments later, slipping inside and pushing the door as softly as he can until it latches shut. 

“Where’s Doyoung hyung?” he whispers as best as he can, unaware that he’s still unmistakably loud. 

“He went to the store,” Mark says, scooting his back against the headboard so that there’s room on the bed for Yukhei to sit. “C’mere.”

Yukhei flops onto his back against the mattress, looking up at the ceiling while his legs dangle off of the bed all the way to the floor. He feels a shift in the weight next to him, and then Mark is hovering over him, taking up his entire field of vision.

“Hi,” Yukhei smiles, one of his arms reaching up to run his hand through Mark’s hair. Mark’s eyes drift shut, a small smile forming on his face as Yukhei pets him softly. After a moment, Yukhei’s hand slows down until Mark opens his eyes again and they meet again with soft smiles. After a few seconds of treasured silence, Yukhei sighs, “do you wanna make out?”

Mark tags a breathy but enthusiastic  _ yeah _ on the end of Yukhei’s question before already leaning down to kiss him, his body moving to be parallel to Yukhei’s.

Yukhei laughs a little bit against Mark’s lips at his eagerness, knowing full well this is the exact reason why Mark called him into the room. He hooks his hand lightly around Mark’s thigh, pulling it across his body until Mark is straddling his waist.

“Missed you,” Mark mumbles, planting quick pecks on Yukhei’s bottom lip over and over again. Yukhei just hums benevolently, fingers making their home just below the curve of Mark’s ass. Both of Mark’s hands move to the sides of Yukhei’s face, kissing him deeper and coaxing Yukhei’s mouth open so that his tongue can lick inside.

Mark makes fast work of trying to memorize every single millimeter of Yukhei’s mouth. He’s not bothered by the decline of their kissing into a tangled mess of mashing tongues and lips, in fact, he thinks it fits the moment just right. One of Yukhei’s hands moves to rest on Mark’s lower back and rub circles into his skin just the way that Mark had shyly admitted that he likes it. It only spurs the boy forward, trying to feel as much of Yukhei as possible in the fleeting moments they have together before Mark’s roommate returns.

It’s a change in pace, Mark acting so fervently while Yukhei sits back to let him do whatever he wants, but neither one mind much. Mark pushes his hips down against Yukhei’s to pull a moan from his chest, but Yukhei’s hands move to his hips to stop him from going any further.

“You know we don’t have time for that,” Yukhei says, pecking Mark’s lips at the end before the other nods, looking slightly disappointed. If they had more privacy, Yukhei would take the opportunity to hear the noises Mark can make without hesitation, but the looming threat of their groupmate walking in on them is enough to tame him for the time being. 

Mark shimmies down Yukhei’s body a few inches, just enough that he can fit his head into the crook of Yukhei’s neck. His tongue flattens along Yukhei’s pulse point, licking a wet stripe up to the edge of his jaw before leaving open mouth kisses on the bone. There’s something desperate in his movements, something that Yukhei hasn’t seen from him before but something that he admits to enjoy all too much. He moves his fingers into Mark’s hair, letting out an appreciative sigh as Mark plants sloppy kisses on the veins in his neck and in the crook of his collarbone.

Mark’s teeth nip at his skin lightly; Yukhei jumps at the first nibble but then grows fond of the sensation, petting the back of Mark’s neck assuringly as he gets braver and starts putting more pressure into the bites. He bites a spot particularly hard and Yukhei lets out a heavy breath through his nose to keep from making a noise any louder. Mark licks at the spot, swirling his tongue over the faint half-moon shapes in the skin before attaching his lips to the skin and sucking it softly into his mouth.

“Hey, no,” Yukhei hisses, hearing a soft pop as Mark takes his mouth off of him and looks up. “I can’t go to schedules with a hickey, you know I’ll get chewed out.” He sees a suggestive smirk sneak onto Mark’s face, eyes looking something sinister.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Mark says, letting his thumb move to brush over the spot before pushing down on the now sensitive skin. “You gonna tattle on me? Put us both in the dog house?”

“No,” Yukhei sighs, already resigned to whatever nagging he’ll receive tomorrow morning as Mark resumes his attack on Yukhei’s collarbone. He sucks hard at the skin, enough to draw the smallest of sounds out of Yukhei’s mouth until he’s absolutely sure that it’ll shine purple from beneath the collar of his shirt tomorrow. Yukhei pulls him back up into another kiss, cherishing the way Mark’s lips somehow feel more soft and pliable after being put to use. He can feel the corner of Mark’s mouth turned up in delight, but they both freeze as the sound of the front door slamming closed echoes through the dorm. 

Mark nearly leaps off of Yukhei’s lap, rolling to the other end of the bed and unceremoniously pulling his pillow into his lap to hide any incriminating evidence. Yukhei searches around the room in a similar panic, but finds nothing to aid him, so he pulls his knees to his chest in his best attempt at appearing normal. 

“Come help me unpack groceries,” Doyoung says before he’s even opened the bedroom door fully, finding a doe-eyed Mark looking back at him. He notices Yukhei scrunched up on the other side of the bed and a smile plays on the corner of his lips because he’s not stupid enough to miss all the glaring signs in front of him. “Oh, Yukhei, you can help to.”

Mark hops off the bed to follow Doyoung, and Yukhei follows right behind him while making his hard-on as low-profile as he possibly can. He reaches forward, grabbing lightly at Mark’s ass just before they get into the hallway, and Mark retaliates with an elbow straight to Yukhei’s ribs that he fully deserves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the return of the rarepair drabble series *some celebratory emojis* i dont know if markhei is as much of a rarepair as it used to be?? but it was when this was requested via my cc so oh well.
> 
> twt: hesmarklee  
> cc: nctdad 
> 
> thank u for reading :*


End file.
